A computing device can provide contextual information to a user of the computing device. For example, a mobile computing device can provide a user with the nearest location of a coffee shop based on identifying the current location of the user (e.g., using Global Positioning System (GPS) coordinates) and based on a request by the user for a coffee shop near their current location. The mobile computing device can provide the user with the address of the identified local coffee shop. In another example, a computing device can provide a user with a reminder for a scheduled meeting based on identifying the time of day and based on a calendar entry for the meeting. The computing device can provide the user with a reminder indicator for the meeting (e.g., display a message on a display screen of the computing device and, in some cases, produce an audible prompt).
In the above examples, a computing device identifies a location of the user and a current time of day. The computing device, however, may be limited as to its ability to provide additional contextual information to the user. The additional contextual information may be based on, for example, whom the user may be with at the time, and what may be present in the proximate surroundings of the user (e.g., businesses, restaurants, shops, retail stores, transit hubs, etc.). In addition, the contextual information may not take into account any indicators or preferences the user may have that could be related to its context. The ability of the computing device to identify more specific information related to the context of the computing device of the user and to the indicators or preferences of the user can result in providing the user with more relevant contextual information for use by the user. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.